Naughty Melanie
by Xemtlenc
Summary: During "Twinfection", Sam calls her sister for a special little revenge on the little red. Rated "M" for a reason.


**A/N: Sam and Freddie were never broken, Sam left Seattle because she needed space after the departure of Carly and Freddie understood, he followed her two months later and he found an apartment not far home Sam.**

 **...**

 **Residence of Sam and Cat**

Sam leaves her house and calls a particular person who can help her to some particular plan.

"Hi, this is Melanie" Sam's sister said in a perky voice.

"You have to come to Los Angeles right away, I need you," replied Sam, in no mood to discuss.

"Sam? It's rare that you called me, it must be important" Mel is pleased to see that Sam is more sociable with her.

"Do you remember our promise when we had five years? Our pact?"

"I'm in the middle of my exams" Mel said a little annoyed.

"We swore to always be there for each other if we needed to use our likeness deceived someone" Sam reminded her.

"But Sam, I dois-"

"Our promise!"

"I can not-"

"I say I need you, that's very important," Sam said in a tone of finality.

After a while, Mélanie answers.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning!" Mel sighs and hangs up.

'Perfect' Sam thinks, rubbing his hands, delighted that her sister is going to participate in the plan, she is essential. She receives a new call and smiled at the ID.

"Hey Baby, are you okay?" she smiled at the nickname, her boyfriend missing much her.

"Fredlover Yes, I'm fine," she said innocent.

"Sam, what are you prepared against Cat? No need to lie, I know you" he knows the tone she emploit, he hears since she made her first joke on him.

"I promise, I will not do anything to her," she told the truth, she will not even touch her.

"Well, I have gone to school, I wanted to say 'I love you' before, bye" he hangs up.

Sam smiled, Freddie was a nerd romantic but he is her nerd romantic. Now she has some errands to run for her sister.

Meanwhile, Melanie prepare her bag and seeks a flight plan for the city of angels, she hopes that her sister has nothing planned too difficult, she is not like her.

 **...**

The next day

"Mel" Sam calls her sister when she comes out of her apartment with a bag.

"Hey" Mel comes out of the trash in front of Sam, she wanted to surprise her.

"You play at what in this trash?" Sam is a bit surprise.

"You told me not to do me see, and there is not much else in the area" she shrugs.

"Now why did you ask me to come? I have really big exams, I can not afford to missed them" Mel said annoyed.

"I need you to confuse the spirit of Cat" she said with a mischievous smile.

"So you want me to be you."

"No, you're going to be worse than me" Sam put her hands on her shoulders, "you're gonna be demoniac, perverse, slutty, a total sexual depraved" she smiled at her sister.

"So you" Mel confirmed.

"I'm not a total sexual depraved" Sam is indignant.

"I see you did not say anything for 'demoniac, perverse and slutty" Mel reminded.

"One person can see me like it," she smiled, thinking of her boy.

Mel also think back to the last time she came to Seattle (just before Carly left the country), the two lovers really expressed their love during her stay, Sam is a screamer. She had to sleep in the most remote part of them to sleep.

"This is also why I called you, I wanted a little redeemed me and you need a girlfriend ... Cat too."

"I had many girlfriends" Mel offended.

"But never someone serious and you have suffered a lot, your hormones also" Sam said.

"I do not think your roommates will love me a lot" Mel breath.

"This is not a concern, Cat matte me when she thinks I can not see her" she reassures "she has a crush on me, so seduce her will not be a problem."

"I doubt she loves me as I am, she will be scared" Mel reminds her of her condition.

"I'm not so sure" Sam whispers, Cat has already spied them while their love, and she was not looking that the blonde.

"How do you want me to proceed?" Mel sighs, Sam gives him her bag and Mel looks inside.

"I will not put it!" She is indignant, Sam smiled.

"I said that you're gonna be a slut, and this outfit is perfect for what I expected" Mel growls her answer.

Suddenly Freddie arrives and sees the twins being discussed ... he does not take into account that Mel is in a dustbin.

"Hi princess, Melly" he greets the girls and kiss Sam. He asks why her sister is there.

"Nothing, Mel wanted to spent a few days for revised in peace" she smiled innocent.

He looks at her questioningly, then he shrugs and goes prepared bacon of his girlfriend.

"He is always adorable" she smiled.

"Sorry Mel, it's all mine" Sam crosses her arms, smiling at her sister.

Sam exposes her plan, Melanie thought for a moment and frowned at her sister.

"But Sam, no one can believe this story of evil twin" Mel said worried.

"It's true that I did not tell you much about Cat" She puts a hand on her shoulder "listen."

The two sister watching.

 **...**

 **Apartment of Sam and Cat**

An hour later, Cat out of her room in her pink bathrobe while Sam pretended to be sick, bitten by one of twin (story she invented for wrong Cat).

"Do you feel better Sam?" the redhead asked sarcastically, not believing the story of her blonde roommate.

"No, my illness has increased" Sam said a bit weak, she puts an arm over her eyes and rests.

"Oh Sam, you can stop now" Cat takes a pitcher of orange juice and puts it on the kitchen counter, "I made you a joke and you're just crazy that-"

Cat could not continue talking as someone just out from behind the counter and fiercely kiss her, a hand blocking her neck with a force that the redhead could not move a muscle. Melanie is currently embraced the redhead: she wears a pink bustier top fashion, a red jacket, a sexy pink skirt up to mid-thigh and thigh boots with red heels from just above the knees. Her sister bought her this outfit for flabbergasted Cat but for the moment, her kiss surprise seems to be more than enough.

Mel took the opportunity to open her bathrobe with her free hand, revealing the tanned body of Cat. She caresses her pussy and fingers her, Cat does not know what to do, her body love what she does to her but her mind was stuck on what Sam had told her: she would not be a bitch.

Sam smiled watching the show, her sister plays her role and Cat reacts better than she thought but she had stopped now. She took a cushion from the couch and she chases her evil twin, who gave one last kiss at Cat before heading.

"You- you saw that?" Cat request while she was kneeling on the floor, not aware that her bathrobe is always open.

"I saw that, I warned you."

"Your evil twin, she a- me" she could not finish her sentence.

"Now you believe me, you are her target," she put the red standing and closes her robe.

"What will she do for me?"

"I've already said, its goal is transformed you into bitch for you rejoignes her" Sam puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not want her to make me this," she is upset and she puts her arms over her body.

"Unfortunately, the infection has already started" the blonde sympathizes.

"What how?" she is worried.

"You did not say you did not like what she did."

Cat widen her eyes, it is true that she was starting a little at liked before Sam to make out. She does not know what to think.

 **...**

 **Room of Sam and Cat**

Cat is taking a shower, she thinks this happened no longer: be sexually assaulted by an evil twin did not really displeased, she would have even wanted her to finish it she was doing it. Cat has always been interested in boys but after numerous failures in her relationships, she wanted to try with girls. Her first experience was with Jade West, since the second break with Beck, she wanted her to stop being injured, so she kissed her. It was a new feeling, softer than boys and they had done several things for a while. She wanted to have a relationship with Jade, but she began in a relationship with Tori, Cat was a little upset.

When Sam Puckett appeared in her life, she immediately had a crush on the blonde but after their first night under the same roof, she discovered that the blonde is in a relationship with Freddie Benson, the cute brown from Seattle who came a few weeks after the blonde (and Sam is not interested in girls).

Sometimes, after having seen them making love, she had dreams about her roommate with nice dick of her boyfriend brown, who made love to her in the apartment or in public. She knows well that such a thing is impossible, but she continued to have her dreams.

"Ahh Sam!" she leaves escaped while she touches herself.

Think of his friends made him want to touch her body without that she think about it, she did not have some action with someone and she's desperate. She thinks of the evil blond but she want not become a sexually depraved. Sam gave him a strange necklace that prevents it from being assaulted and she had left on her bed.

What the redhead did not know, it was that Melanie was introduced again in the house and she just walked into the shower of the redhead. Mel rethinks at what that her sister had told her: to be a real perversely with her roommate and 'seduce' her. Mel sighs quietly, she was always shy, except with Freddie but it was his fault, he had asked her to go out with her because he thought she was Sam. She had found it lovely and had given him the courage to say yes, it is a pity he thought she was still her sister for the evening.

Rethinking the role that Sam gave him, Mel sticks her chest against the back of the little red and she caresses her body. Cat seems to be in her own world, so Mel takes the opportunity to slipped her fingers on the intimacy of Cat and continues the treatment she had given her before being interrupted by Sam.

Cat seems to be reconnected with reality, she feels a person's hands on her and the pleasure it gives her, she turns around and seeing that smile, it could only be the evil sister. She begins to panic.

"You!" Cat exclaims

"Shhh, do let you" Mel kisses her neck.

"N-no, let me, I will no-" the redhead said weakly before being kissed by the blonde.

"You want it, stop fighting" Mel said before resuming the kiss with more intensity.

Mel returns Cat to be face to face with her and the plate on the wall, making her moaning. Sam's sister continued to make her moan, Cat abandon her resistance very quickly and did not want to stop, no matter what happens to her after. After a while Mel feels that the redhead is ready for the sequel, she raises a leg of Cat and penetrates into her pussy.

Cat breaks the kiss and opens her eyes to the blonde. She lowers her head to see a dick but not plastic as those of Jade; she is flesh and blood, connected to the girl. She looks up to see the face of the blonde.

That only Sam and her mother knew for a very large part of her life, it is that Melanie was born with a different anatomy of women; she has a penis instead of the vagina. At first, the doctors thought it was an ex-growth but with the passing years, she saw that it was not going away, it is because of her difference she never had a relationship séieuse or she was afraid of being seen as a monster. She tries to know thinks out what the red one but her thoughts are at her.

"What are you waiting? Fuck me" Cat orders, she puts her arms around her neck and kisses her.

Melanie is shocked at first, but she quickly resumed and obey the girl. She goes faster in her, the groans stifled in her mouth gives at the blonde the energy of continued fuck her endless, and part of her wanted to see the redhead her thank you.

After a while, Cat comes and could not stand, she fell to her knees on the floor of the shower. Mel looks reprennant her breath, the condition tired of the girl gives her an idea, Cat is now the right height for what she thinks. Cat looks up to see her evil smile.

"Let me ... a moment ... and I-" Mel cuts him sliding her cock in her pretty mouth.

Abdicating Cat sucks the cock of the beautiful blonde in trying not to choke (Mel is just a bit larger than average but she is really big). Mel is in heaven, she has never known anything like this before to met the redhead (Sam masturbated her a few times, but it was more torture than to please her, she makes her come to the end).

The warm, wet mouth of the red is too much for Mel and she come in her throat. Cat swallows without a thought and Mel sits knees against the floor behind her, the two girls look.

Cat starts to think she is affected by the disease and she quickly becomes a slut like Sam had said. She never considered herself as that, she want not become but when she looks the blue eyes of the copy of Sam, she did not really care (she loves that feeling with this girl). Mel is a little embarrassed of treaty Cat as she does but when she stares in the beautiful brown eyes of the red, she think she loves to see her face dominated ... she want to see it now.

Mel takes her hand and leads Cat on the bed of Sam. She layer her on the back, spreads her legs and penetrates her again, having no intention to do away with her and Cat does not mind her control over her, she is already accustomed to Sam who runs her life. They kiss again, Mel having forgotten her role as crazy depraved and Cat just focusing on that girl that fills her fantasies.

 **...**

Few hours later

Freddie and Sam enter the apartment after spending the afternoon on the beach (Sam likes to feel the warm sand under her feet, she would like to have a house on the beach one day with Freddie), they see the two girls naked sitting on the couch. A Cat asleep still overlaps Melanie, buried inside her, and the blonde strokes her hair, taking advantage of finally being intimate with someone who does not reject her for what she is.

Freddie is not shocked at the condition of Mel. One day, he discovered her secret when he saw her joy of morning (when Sam asked him to awake her). He goes straight to the kitchen to prepare a snack for his beautiful girlfriend and himself. Sam sits down next to her sister and Cat wakes up slowly.

"Sam? I uh, I can explain" the redhead retired of Mel, and thought about saying something.

"You want to explain me that you love being a slut or you want to say hellos to my twin sister?" Sam smirked, Cat looks her.

"You have a twin sister !" the redhead shouted to Sam.

"She forced me" Mel said shyly

"You tricked me, sleeping with your sister, which is ..." she shows the cock of Mel.

"You have not really been forced to sleep with my sister," she looks at the girls' bodies.

Sam explains her plan to Cat.

"But why?" she asks.

"I know you have a crush on me, and Mel needs a little love," she smiled, "so I thought this solution ... and nobody trap 'Mom Sam'."

"I can not believe you played with my head and with your sister, you have-" she starts and Sam stops her.

"Look, Melly is still dirty" she shows the dick of her sister at Cat.

Cat stops talking and she takes in her mouth (without thinking) the dick of the blonde with the taste of her pussy still on her and Mel groaned.

Sam goes to the kitchen to join her lover.

"So that was your plan: put them together, gave assurance to your sister and trapped Cat together" he tends her snack, he heard what she said to the girls from the kitchen.

"Yep" she smiled proudly.

"You really are a sly girl" he smiled.

She gives him an innocent smile and kiss him on the cheek. She threw a glance to girls who are beginning to embrace, forgetting their presence.

"I feel I have had a good idea by bringing Melanie" Sam said with a small smile before kissing her brown.

 **...**

 **Apartment of Freddie**

"It was not a good idea" Sam told her boyfriend while she looks at something on her laptop.

Sam moved in with Freddie it a few months ago because she could no longer supported the sounds of the new couple in her former home. Melanie moved to Los Angeles after completing her exams, she went directly see Cat (who returned to her brown hair) and they spent almost all their time possible together at to make love. They could not stop in and they did not want to stop.

"They are still in their phase 'honeymoon'" Freddie tries to reassure her.

"But they have left school, they is married it a few weeks ago in Vegas," she sighs, "they spend all their time fucked and they even made their own website" she said annoyed.

"Really?!" he became interested.

"... About their sexual encounter," she ended, he retreats.

"Why do they do that?"

"Cat want not to be separated by a work, so she had this idea to be with Mel," she shakes her hand.

"I am shocked that they want to be seen by perverts."

"They have great visit ... and they make a lot of money."

"You look at them?" Freddie is surprised.

"Mel gave me a free account, she wanted my opinion" she thinks "I think especially Cat wanted me to look at them."

For a while, the couple looks at the screen to see the young brides make love again.

"It's really uh, hot" Freddie is a little excited to see their performance.

"These idiots were all excited me now" she goes on his knees on the couch "made me love, you have not fulfilled your obligations of boyfriend for a while."

"It's been two hours that we mad-" he was arrested by his girlfriend which kisses him.

"Shut up," Sam kisses him again, pulling his shirt with force.

On the screen, the blonde and the brown making love savagely against the door. Melanie Puckett goes in/out of the pussy of the young Cat Puckett, with one hand holding her high leg and the other resting on the rounded belly of her wife. They continue to be embraced by saying that they have finally found someone who understand them and they spent the rest of their lives together.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yes, Melanie is a futa in this story, I wanted to try that thing with her.**


End file.
